1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a racing game apparatus for racing a plurality of models.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Racing games are installed in game centers. For example, such a car racing game apparatus is known as in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 1-259404.
In the car racing game, running members are disposed on a track. Car models are incorporated with the running members so that the car models are moved along with the running members. Position detection plates that detect the positions of the running members are disposed below the track. The positions of the running members are always detected corresponding to output signals of the position detection plates. Based on the detected signals, a control circuit controls the running of the running members on a feedback control system.
However, when the running of the running members is controlled on the feedback control system, the construction of the control circuit will become complicated and thereby the cost of the final product will rise.